Season 3
The first episode of Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf aired on June 3, 2013. It was titled Tattoo. This premiere scored the highest ratings in the series history with an estimated 2.36 million U.S. viewers. The 3B premiere episode, titled Anchors aired on January 6, 2014 with 2.429 million estimated viewers. This season consisted of twenty-four episodes with two separate twelve-episode arcs that were categorized as Part A and Part B. Season Summary Jackson Whittemore has moved to London. A new teacher, Jennifer Blake, has joined Beacon Hills High with a keen eye for Derek Hale. Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, and the rest of the gang find themselves up against a new enemy that has come to Beacon Hills: the lethal Alpha Pack, who have kidnapped Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, and, unbeknownst to anyone else, Derek's long-lost sister Cora Hale. While infiltrating the bank where the Alphas have taken refuge, Derek and Scott discover that Erica has been killed and that Cora was also a captive. In addition to this threat, a mysterious, threatening, dark Druid has been taking categorized trios of human sacrifices, ritualistically killing them in order to gain the power necessary to go against the Alpha Pack. In the latter half of the season, while Scott struggles find his place as Alpha, he, Stiles, and Allison begin to experience strange side effects as a result from igniting the power within Beacon Hills through the surrogate sacrifice ritual. They soon discover the answer to their problems may be found in a new student named Kira Yukimura, a girl with remarkable power of her own. It is soon revealed that Kira is a Thunder Kitsune, a long-lived Fox spirit with the power to create, control, and absorb electricity, and that her mother, Noshiko, a 900-year-old Celestial Kitsune, had a connection to the powerful Nogitsune, who had escaped the prison he was forced into by Noshiko in 1943 and had possessed a new vessel-- Stiles Stilinski. The newly-formed McCall Pack and their allies must work together to find a way to free Stiles from his possession without killing him in the process. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Minor Cast *Alicia Coppola as Talia Hale *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Madison Blaine McLaughlin as Paige Krasikeva *Delon de Metz as Marco *Rick Otto as Alexander Argent *Jeremiah Sutheim as Jared *Zelda Williams as Caitlin *Caitlin Custer as Heather *Lauren McKnight as Emily *Max Lloyd-Jones as Young Chris Argent *Skyler Maxon as Corporal Rhys *Geno Segers as Kincaid *Matt Shively as Oliver *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Katashi (Silverfinger) *Jackson Heywood as Merrick *Josh Duvendeck as Hayes *Doug Jones as William Barrow *Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme Recurring Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Bianca Lawson as Ms. Marin Morrell *Orny Adams as Bobby Finstock *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Max Carver as Aiden *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Cale Schultz as Merged Twins *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Aaron Hendry as Brunski/The Nogitsune *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Matthew Del Negro as Agent Rafael McCall Episode List Trivia *Season 3 was the longest season in the entire run of the Teen Wolf series, with twenty-four total episodes. It is followed by Season 5 and Season 6, which each have twenty episodes. *This is the first season of the series to be filmed in Los Angeles, California rather than Atlanta, Georgia, as the show was given a tax cut by the state to fund the show. *Filming for this season began on December 3, 2012 and wrapped May 5, 2013. *Season 3 was the first season to lose main cast members. Colton Haynes (the actor who portrayed Jackson Whittemore) earned a main role as Roy Harper in The CW series Arrow and left the series, with Jackson moving to London with his family in the series. Crystal Reed, the actress who portrayed Allison Argent, also voiced a desire to explore other roles, both television and film, and Allison was killed off in the second-to-last episode of the season, Insatiable'. **Daniel Sharman, who played recurring character Isaac Lahey, also decided to leave the series, with the official story being that he had moved to Paris. *Season 3 was released on DVD in two separate parts, with Season 3A being released on December 10, 2013, and Season 3B released on June 17, 2014. *''Teen Wolf'' was nominated for and won a multitude of awards in 2013-2014 when the season was airing: **2013 Saturn Award for Best Youth-Oriented Series on Television (won) **Young Hollywood Award for Best Ensemble (Tyler Posey, Crystal Reed, Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin, Holland Roden) (won) **2013 Teen Choice Award Choice Summer TV Star - Male (Tyler Posey) (won) **2013 Teen Choice Award Choice Summer TV Show (nominated) **Saturn Award for Best Youth-Oriented Series on Television (won) **2014 Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Sci-Fi/Fantasy Series (nominated) **2014 Teen Choice Award for Choice TV Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy Series (nominated) **2014 Teen Choice Award for Choice TV: Villain (Dylan O'Brien) (won) **2014 Teen Choice Award for Choice Scene Stealer: Male (Tyler Hoechlin) (won) Media Category:Seasons